Sugar Bella
by kailahmae
Summary: Bella is a college graduate living in Seattle with her best-friend Angela. When publishing internships leave little money in the bank, she turns to a sugar baby website in hopes of making ends meet. When 27 year old Edward Cullen needs to prove to his family he can settle down, a sugar baby might just be the way to do it. Will this purely be a business relationship? AU AH.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new fan-fiction of mine. Although you will probably figure it out throughout the story, Bella is living in Seattle and is 21 years old. She does not know who the Cullen's are, as in this story they never lived in Forks.

Everyone in this story is human.

All of these characters were originally created by Stephenie Meyer. I am using them as my own creative outlet.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella POV**

"Those of you sitting the two and a half hour exam for ENGL 354 Women Writers, pens down please your time is now up." The voice of the exam invigilator echoes through the large, silent hall. I notice my peers around me sighing and closing their papers. This was it, never again would I have to analyse literature in a college exam. I stretch my fingers and do the same, closing my thick, now extremely scribbled on, exam booklet.

 _Goodbye to the Bronte's._ _See you later Mr Dickens. Ciao Hardy and Hawthorne. The next time I see any of you it will be in the comfort of my own bed, with no exam stress!_

"Please stay seated as supervisors come and collect your papers. There is to be no talking." The dominant voice in the microphone echoes once more.

I look over to my left at Christine Taylor, I'd gotten used to nervously smiling at her all semester. It's an unspoken friendship every college student has with his or her fellow alphabetised exam victim; say hello before it commences, nervously glance throughout, then leave mumbling 'that wasn't too bad actually' and never really speak again until the next time you're both in the dreaded exam hall. This time Christine's grin is so big you'd think she'd won the lottery, and I can't help but grin back just as enthusiastically. That was it, our last exam ever. Or at least for those who have completed their three-year long degree in English Literature, like Christine and myself. I've been counting down this day on my calendar for months. After tiresome late nights filled with cramming, stress eating, complete mental breakdowns and existential crisis' it is safe to say I am ready to go out for a drink or two to celebrate my success. My roommate, Angela, finished her last art exam two days ago and has never been so impatient to go out, it's honestly a miracle I managed to get any last minute study done with her buzzing around the apartment in a pure blissful state.

"Those of you sitting the two and a half hour exam for ENGL 354 Women Writers, you are now free to exit the exam hall." I all but leap out of my seat and grab the small purse from underneath my single person desk. I'm so excited I hadn't even noticed the lady who had obviously come around to collect my paper. The eager whispers start immediately as we all rush to leave. "May I remind you to stay silent until you have left the hall as other examinations are still in progress."

Angela squeals as soon as she see's me. "Thank god that's over!" She runs up to me and wraps me into a hug. "I've been waiting for _forever_ to get my drink on, let's go!" She grabs my hand and drags me towards the taxi rank that is already being flooded by other excited students, keen to get out of here. Oh how she has changed, it must be all the carefree art students she's been surrounded by the past three years. I remember shy little Angela taking photos for the Forks high-school newsletter, nervously flirting with her long-time crush, not even considering drinking or partying.

"The exam was great," I say sarcastically following her towards the long line of yellow cars. "I think I did really well thanks for asking Ang."

"Oh hush Bella," she replies. "Of course you did well, what's your GPA again? 4.0? I don't need to ask about how you think it went." We reach the cab line and she stops before turning towards me. "Now I have some makeup in my handbag, I'll attack you while we're on the way. Ben is meeting us there, as well as Lauren, Jessica, Mike and some other people."

Lauren, Jessica and Mike are all friends from Forks high school. Lauren and Jessica never do anything without one another, and of course the pair of them wanted to escape the small town as soon as they could, so they also both applied for UW. Regardless of their stereotypical looks (big boobs and blonde hair), the pair of them are actually very intelligent. Jess just finished a bachelor of elementary education and Lauren did something in fashion design, and shared a few classes with Angela throughout the years. Although Mike never came to the city, he likes to keep in touch with the rest of us and often travels up from Forks with Ben, and we all go out on weekends.

"So where are we meeting everyone?" I ask, secretly praying it is somewhere affordable. You never know when you visit the city; you can go to some surprisingly fancy bars.

"Oh, it's that bar we went to a couple weeks ago, remember Flannigan's? They give discounted drinks to students and until we formally attend graduation, we are still _technically_ students of the beautiful University of Washington." She winks at me.

"Oh thank god for Flannigan's, I live for student discounts," I reply. "I would've only been able to afford the free water if we went to Polar Bar where the cheapest beer is $15." I have just finished my last exam, I work part time a little bookstore, have barely any savings, and am probably going to get zero income from an internship this coming year. I shake my head in an attempt to rid the thoughts.

 _Now is not the time to think about how little money you have Bella, now is the time to drink!_

"You and me both, Bells." She smiles. "Ooh, a cab!" She practically squeals again and grabs my hand pulling me into the backseat of a warm yellow sedan. "I'm feeling shots tonight." She states, already rummaging through her handbag to find her beauty weapons.

"Shots sounds great to me," I grin.

After getting attacked by pink lip-gloss, having my hair fiddled with and my boobs pushed up and readjusted, I stare out the window of the cab, admiring the beauty of Seattle. We reach the bar quicker than I thought; and it's already filled with people.

"There's Ben and the others!" Ang grabs my hand again and drags me through a sea of people to a small table at the left of the bar where Ben and a few other familiar faces are sitting, drinks already in front of them.

"Hey, hey!" Ben raises his beer glass as we approach. "All finals are finally done!" He cheers.

"Amen to that!" Ang grins at him before leaning in for a chaste kiss. "Now lets get some drinks in our hands, Bells!" We turn our backs to the group and head back towards the bar.

* * *

"See," Lauren continues. "If you swipe right it means you've said yes to them- ew swipe left to that guy Bella!" She reaches for my phone and grabs it out of my hand before moving her thumb in all sorts of directions, from a distance it might look as if she is playing a game.

"So then what?" I ask, taking a few not-so-steady steps around the cocktail-style table trying to get a glimpse of my phone screen again.

"Well, if they swipe right to you too, you can start up a conversation." She explains. "But I never do anyway, leave it up to the guys. If they like you, they'll talk. Oh look at him! He's cute." She tilts the phone towards me, displaying a tall, tanned male with dark hair and glasses, but he's gone quickly as she swipes her thumb to the right.

"Lauren what on earth are you doing with Bella's phone?" Angela comes up to the table we are both standing at with three shots in her hands. "I leave you for one minute to go to the bar and you've…" she pauses to look at my phone screen, "signed her up to a dating app?!" She laughs and moves one shot in front of me, the other in front of Lauren and the last one stays in her right hand.

"What's this one?" I ask, picking up the shot and admiring its blue colour.

 _I think you've drank the rainbow tonight Bella. God I'm going to have a killer headache in the morning._

"Honestly I'm not sure," She laughs again. "I just asked the barman what a popular shot was. He poured three different things in to it I think."

"A shot is a shot," Lauren states, putting down my phone only to reach for the little glass and down it quickly. "Oh! It's yummy." She states with a smile.

"One," Angela begins.

"Two," I continue.

"Three!" We touch our glasses together before pouring the slightly sour liquid down our throats. Lauren's right, it is surprisingly delicious for something so alcoholic.

"Why can't there just be an app where I swipe right and a hot guy gives me money?" I moan, jokingly.

"Bells," Angela laughs at me. "You've only _just_ finished your last exam, don't start stressing about an income now. Plus, you're drunk, think about it logically when you're sober."

"Well, I don't know about an app where you swipe, but there are websites for that Bella." Lauren replies, looking up from my phone with a smile and a wink.

"As in prostitution?" I laugh. "I mean just give me money out of pure generosity, someone who's super rich and wouldn't miss the money anyway! Wouldn't that be a dream come true?" I sigh with a smile and rest my head on Angela's shoulder.

"I don't mean prostitution!" Lauren says. "Haven't you ever heard of Sugar Daddy's? They're a real thing, you know. Girls don't have sex with them, just go on dates and keep them company for money. A fair bit of money I've heard. It's a bit sad for the guys to be honest, but hey, it's a win, win. I bet half the old men doing it couldn't even get up." She snorts then looks back at my phone, though this time she starts typing.

"Lauren!" Angela laughs again. "But seriously… Bella? A Sugar Baby? Come on!"

"Hey!" I frown. "Why couldn't I be?"

"Sugar babies are trophies old men carry on their arms. Girls who tend to be blonde, with big boobs, no morals, and a Chihuahua in their handbag!" She replies. "Not someone who gets second-hand jeans from Goodwill, trips over her own feet and works at a bookshop."

"See?" Lauren passes my phone back to me. "Told you it's real. Why don't you just sign up?" She says jokingly with a smile. I stare at my phone, and sure enough across the screen in pink glittery letters are the words 'Sugar Babies', with a sign up button in bright red below. Further down the page are profiles of women. I press one of the girls with my thumb and it takes me to her page. 'Asking for $3,000-$5,000 a month…'

W _oah, surely the girls don't actually make this much! But can you imagine if they did? I could be rich._

I picture myself on the arm of a 70-year-old man and snort.

 _Angela's right, my recycled boyfriend-style jeans wont suffice._

I lock my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"If it's so great why haven't you signed up Lauren?" Angela asks her.

"To be honest, I don't know," she laughs. "I should give it a go, a few of the girls I met at UW had done it. It's hard getting through college on a minimum wage part time job, I'm lucky I had my parents support! Of course they all denied having sex with any of their 'clients', though I doubt none of them would admit it if they had anyway." Lauren turns and looks at me. "You can forget the website if you want," she states. "But don't forget about that app! I got you started by swiping right on lots of cute guys, even if they don't give you any money. I'm sure by the morning you'll have plenty of mess-"

"Oh my god guys," Jessica comes up and leans on Lauren as she cuts her off. It's easy to tell her 'only one' vodka cranberry had turned into five or six. Though I find myself leaning on Angela for support and realise I shouldn't judge; I've had enough drinks to make the room spin. " _Emmett Cullen_!" She squeals. The name catches Lauren's attention instantly, and another girl I've already forgotten the name of who was standing with her back to us talking to a guy.

"What about Emenent, I mean Em… Emerett Cullen?" I ask.

 _Gosh that last round of shots we did is really hitting me now._

"It's _Emmett_ Bella!" Lauren corrects me. "He's only one of the sexiest men alive, he plays for the Seattle Seahawks!"

"Oh sorry," I reply. "So what about _Emmett_?" My question is followed by a slight sway, and I feel Angela hold on to my waist a little tighter.

 _Maybe I need some fresh air, fresh air always helps._

"I just went outside with Mike to have a smoke," She glances back at the door of the bar as she speaks. "And he was just walking past with a bunch of beautiful men who I assume are the rest of the team!" She squeals again.

"Oh, my, god!" I-forgot-her-name-girl emphasises every word, the guy she was talking to clearly forgotten. "Well we have to go after them! What if they are out for a drink and they're just going to a bar within a few blocks? I would shoot myself in the foot if tomorrow morning I see headlines of that gorgeous team at a club surrounded by tramps and they were only a mile away from me all night!"

"What do you plan to do, guys?" Angela asks. "Wander around the city going in and out of bars until you see him? And then what?"

"I would walk around all night if I could get a piece of that!" Jessica grins. "I say we go for it. Why not? Lauren, Joanne, you in?"

 _Oh, Joanne. That's the one._

"I've just gotta' pee first! Maybe someone can try to see if he's posted anything on social media, could give us a good idea of where he is!" Lauren yells the last few words across the bar as she heads towards the back corner where the bathrooms are.

"We'll meet you outside!" Jessica yells after her, and starts heading to the door with Joanne.

"Bells I am not walking around the city looking for a footballer with these nut cases," Angela laughs. "And I don't think you should either. Why don't we head out the front, say goodbye and head back to the apartment with Ben?" She looks around for Ben as she speaks.

"Fresh air sounds nice," I hiccup and begin to stumble my way through the sea of people.

"I've just got to find him," Angela says letting go of my waist. "You go out the front, I won't be long."

The fresh air hits me like a tonne of bricks.

 _Gosh it must've been hot in that bar._

I see Jessica off to my left and walk over. Joanne has her phone out, probably trying to track down any clues on the location of the football team. A part of me thinks wandering around this beautiful city at night would be a fun adventure, but it's very un-Bella-like. I never do anything exciting or stupid. Sensible, reliable Bella, that's me.

"I think Ang and I are going to head home," I say as I reach them.

"Aww," Jessica moans. "Why?"

 _Because I'm boring, and this is something I would never do._

"I've had lots to drink Jessss," I drag out the 's' in her name, before giggling. "Bedtime sounds sooo good." I sigh with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out with _Emmett Cullen_?" Joanne asks me with a wink, emphasising his name once more.

"Pretty sure guys." I sway a little again. "The only thing I want to hang out with is my bed."

"I agree," Angela says walking up to us with Ben in tow. "Honey can you get us a cab?" She asks him.

"Of course I can," He smiles at her before kissing her cheek and walking off towards the line of cabs further to our left.

"Jess," Angela gets her attention. "I told Mike to wait for Lauren to come out of the bathroom and go with you guys." I see Jess roll her eyes. "Hey! I don't want three 21 year old women walking around Seattle on their own late on a Friday!"

"Fine," Jessica replies. "You guys better go, looks like Ben has your cab."

"Be safe!" I yell walking, or rather stumbling, away towards the familiar looking yellow car.

"I'll send you a selfie of me and the team!" Jessica yells back with a laugh. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

The warmth of the cab surrounds me like a hug and I nearly drift off to sleep on the way home. The ride doesn't take long, and I think I struck up a conversation with the driver at one point but I have no idea what we spoke about.

* * *

Buzz. Buzz.

 _God what is that annoying noise?_

Buzz. Buzz.

 _Can it shut up?_

I open my eyes to my sun soaked bedroom. Buzz. Buzz. I roll over and notice it's my phone that is incessantly buzzing on my bedside table.

 _Ugh, who is calling me this early on a Saturday?_

"Hello?" I groan into the device.

"Morning sunshine!"

 _Oh great, my mother._

"How did your last exam go?" She asks.

I drag myself into a sitting position and yawn. "Good," I answer before rubbing my eyes I an attempt to wake myself up properly.

"Did I wake you up?" I hear her laugh come through the phone. "Bella it's nearly ten!"

"I just finished my last exam," I reply. "I went out last night, Mom."

' _Nearly ten', is she serious? I'm 21; ten is not even late in the day. Lucky she wasn't around when James and I broke up; Angela was lucky if I was out of bed by two in the afternoon._

"Oh of course you did," She says. "Bit of a headache then?" She asks.

"Just a bit," I look at my bedside table again and see a glass of water and two little white pills.

 _Bless you Angela, what would I do without you._

I take the pills and drink the water as I listen to my mother talk, an activity that is not helping with the growing pain in my head.

"Well Phil and I just wanted to congratulate you on officially finishing everything!" I notice she's put the phone on speaker.

"Congratulations Bella!" Phil says through the phone. "What a great achievement."

"Thanks Phil," I smile.

"Time to apply for jobs then!" Mom starts talking again. "Now as important it is to get started on all that I also think it is very important to spend some time taking care of yourself. Why don't you come visit us for a while? You could soak up some sunshine and maybe even get a tan. I think it would be good for you!"

 _Not this again. Arizona is great but I really don't miss the heat. Plus, I don't think I could even afford a plane ticket anyway._

"I don't know Mom," I reply. "I told Dad I'd go back to Forks to see him over my break sometime too, and internships start pretty early… I can't delay it or all the good positions will be gone."

"Okay sweetie," She says. "We can talk about it later."

 _Later, perfect. Now I can be prepared to avoid that conversation._

"Sounds good," I reply. "Hey Mom, I better get up and get moving, I've got a couple things to do today."

"Okay honey, well stay in touch."

"Of course Mom," I say. "I love you."

"We love you too, Bella." I hang up the phone once she finishes and look at it in my hand. It's open on the Sugar Baby website. I wonder again what it would be like.

 _I could always make an account and just try it. What are a few dates? If I don't like it I delete it._

I shake my head, laughing just at the thought of it and lock the phone again. I get out of bed and head out to the kitchen.

"Morning Bella," Ben greets me from our kitchen table, a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Morning Ben," I smile at him and head to the cupboard to grab some cereal. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good actually," He replies. "Angela is just getting out of the shower. She put water and pain relief on your bedside table." He chuckles.

"I noticed! Already taken them." I smile before I pour some milk into my cereal filled bowl and head over to sit next to him. "What are your plans for today?"

"Nothing," He replies. "Ang has work later tonight at the restaurant. I'll probably just chill here if that's okay but I think tomorrow we are heading back to Forks for the week. Did you want to come along? I saw Charlie the other day and he misses you."

Ben still lives in Forks; he works for his father at their family-owned 'Outdoor Living' store, selling camping equipment and tourist maps of the local area. He and Angela got together in our last year of high school, when she finally got the courage to tell him she liked him. Even though I am no winner when it comes to relationships, it was becoming painful watching the two of them pine over one another but both being too shy to say anything. When I applied for UW so did she, it had been our dream since seventh grade to have an apartment together in the city and go to college in Seattle, and their relationship was just beginning they didn't think much of it. The past three years have been a killer though; I've dealt with many teary nights where Angela missed Ben 'so much it hurt'. After he'd leave our apartment, or she'd just come back from visiting Forks, she would get into a very low mood that would hang around for about a week. I can't deny though, he is a great guy and takes care really good care of her. Ben supports Angela through everything; including when her parents found out she was going to Seattle to study art, not medicine. Boy wasn't that a fight and a half.

"I miss him too," I reply. "I told him I'd come visit but I think I want to perfect my resume and start looking at internships next week. I might head down next weekend." I take a bite of my cereal.

"Fair enough," He replies. We continue to eat and drink in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, morning Bells," Angela says as she walks into the kitchen, a towel wrapped around her head. "How are you feeling? Luckily Ben force fed me a bottle of water last night before I slept so my head isn't too bad."

"Ugh," I groan. "Why can't I have my own Ben." I joke.

They both laugh. "So not feeling too good then?" I watch as she makes up her own bowl of cereal.

"Not the worst, those pills are starting to kick in I think," I smile at her. "Thanks, by the way."

"Always," She smiles back at me and takes a seat opposite me at the table. "We're just lounging around the apartment today. Might have a Star Wars marathon, you in?"

"I've got to tidy my bedroom a bit, now that my cramming is over I really should organise my desk." I reply with a mouthful of cereal. "But I'll come sit throughout the day, you know I can't resist Episode III Hayden Christensen." I stick my tongue out at her.

"He is a beauty." She chuckles then takes a spoonful of her cereal.

I get out my phone intending to check social media while I finish eating my breakfast. I notice I have one new text message and nearly choke on my chocolate puffs as I open it. "Oh, my god." I whisper. "Oh my god!" I say louder.

"What?" Angela asks concerned. I slide the phone across the table to her. "Oh my god, I can't believe she actually got that selfie." She laughs.

"What?" Ben asks looking at the both of us amused. Angela slides the phone across to him.

"Jess," I say. "She managed to somehow find that football team and sent me the photo she promised!"

"That doesn't surprise me actually," Ben laughs too. "She and Lauren can do anything if they set their minds to it, I swear."

I shake my head in disbelief, a smile still on my lips. Jessica wasn't lying either, they really are a gorgeous group of men.

" **You amaze me, you and Lauren are better at tracking people down than the FBI. Hope your head isn't hurting too much this morning! xx** _"_ I send a quick reply to her.

Jess and Mike come from Forks too. Though we all have different majors and new friends, Jess just finished studying something in fashion design (which is where she met her best friend Lauren), and Mike has just obtained a bachelor of business and economics, we all try to catch up as often as we can. It was nice when we would all head back home for long weekends or mid-semester breaks, the car rides were always a laugh and it was fun to have people in Forks to hang out with. It also really came in handy when we all left home, Jess and Mike used to live together just like Angela and I do now, the two of them are practically brother and sister.

I quietly finish the rest of my cereal making a mental list of things I have to do today, while Angela and Ben get up from the table and make themselves comfortable on the sofa, putting in Star Wars: Episode I.

After putting my dishes in the sink, I walk into my room and sigh.

 _Bella why did you have to make such a mess studying for your last exam?_

I look at my desk and dread cleaning all the scattered notes, textbooks, novels, and stationary. My eyes pan over the rest of my room to also see an unmade bed with clothes practically covering the floor. Although I am usually a very sensible, reliable person, I am most definitely an over thinker. When I get into a stressful, anxious state, all hell breaks loose so to speak. My room becomes a mess, I sometimes forget to shower, I don't eat, my hair becomes a bird's nest and I become a hermit in my safe space, my bedroom, surrounded by books. Although my exams have never stressed me too much, the excitement and nervousness of finishing my course, mixed with my break up with James a few months ago, my life hasn't felt very put together in what seems like a long time. I roll up my sleeves.

 _Let's do this. Time to get your life in order, Bella._

* * *

"Bells!" I hear my name being yelled from the living room. "Belllsssss!" Angela yells louder.

I walk out of my room towards her voice. "Yeah?"

"We're about to start Episode III." She says from the sofa. She's covered in a blanket, her head against the armrest and her legs draped over Ben. "Did you want to watch?"

"You've watched I and II already?" I ask, amazed.

She laughs, "Yeah, we have." She starts to get up. "I'm just going to make some more popcorn." She says walking in to the kitchen.

"You got in the zone again, Bella. I walked by your room in my bathroom break, you were jamming to your music and deep cleaning." Ben says. "You've got to be done now, surely?"

"Yeah! Just give me ten minutes to finish up and I'll come out." I turn around and head back into my now very clean bedroom. I finish making my bed, the one thing I always do last, open my curtains and crack my window to let in some fresh air. I grab my laptop then head out towards the living room.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" The TV blares nearly two hours later.

"You underestimate my power!" Ben yells dramatically. Angela and I burst out laughing.

"Babe you are such a dork," Angela laughs at him.

"You love me though." He smiles at her.

"Oh god, no mushy stuff." I laugh and open up my laptop again, staring at my resume.

Throughout the movie I had been opening and closing the document making subtle changes, while researching internships at publishing companies in Seattle. Around the time Order 66 was issued, I had also decided to research Sugar Daddy websites. I have no idea what drove me to do it, but ever since the conversation with Lauren last night I have been very intrigued. A lot of what I've found has been legitimate actually, a few articles interviewing Sugar Baby's revealed none of them have sex with their clients, they just go on dates and have fun. Although their kind of work is frowned upon in the community, they hate being characterised with prostitutes. A lot of them are actually around my age, just like Lauren said, and need extra cash while studying to help pay for rent or their credit card debt. It's smart really; they can earn an absolute killing for just putting on a pretty dress and keeping an older man company. I'm talking thousands of dollars a month, and they earn more if they travel with them and put on a show for the public eye.

 _I could really use the money._

As much as I love books, retail just doesn't support me enough, especially with the limited hours I'm getting. Never mind the fact that if I get abused by one more customer who is 'just appalled' we don't have the very specific book in stock they 'need to have today, you don't understand', I'll cry. People can be so nasty to retail workers. Also, James knows I work there, which makes my skin crawl. After scrolling through the potential 'Sugar Daddy's' and reading more articles, it's clear to see the more money you want the older your client will be, which makes sense. For example girls getting $5000+ a month tend to be on the arms of 60 year-old men or older. I, hypothetically, would only ask for $2000, maybe $3000, which puts me in a slightly younger demographic, which I'm happy with.

 _I should just give it a go; I never do anything exciting or crazy. I could go on a couple dates for some cash, what's wrong with that? It's not like they're asking me to go home with them, or rather, I hope they won't._

I open the website Lauren showed me last night and for what feels like the hundredth time today I hover my curser over the bright red 'sign up' button.

 _It's a little bit pathetic. How would I explain it to Angela?_

I stare at the screen, my heart racing.

 _Oh just do it you coward._

Click.

My heart continues to race as I wait for the page to load.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading.

Please review so I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Edward POV**

"For fucks sake," I sigh and rub my forehead, my elbow resting on my thick wooden desk. "And I'm only being told this now because…?"

"I'm so sorry Mr Cullen," my assistant Bree says through the phone. "I just… I completely forgot. I don't know how I forgot. I'm so sorry."

 _Great. Dinner with the family tonight and my assistant completely forgets to tell me. It's half past fucking four in the afternoon and I had a night with Victoria scheduled, or was it Jane? Fuck I don't know but I was going to get laid. It's been a few days._

"It won't happen again, Mr Cullen." Bree continues talking through the phone. "I swear to it. If you want I could… I mean, I can call them and tell them something came up..." She stammers, clearly nervous.

"No Bree," I sigh. "It's fine. Thank you for telling me." I hang up the phone before another apology can come out of her mouth, and sigh again.

 _Fucking hell. I can only imagine how it would've gone down if I'd never been told. 'Edward you're being so selfish,' or 'Edward you've really let Mom down, again'. But that's me, Edward Cullen, disappointing my parents since the day I was born._

I stand up from my desk and stretch my back; lucky I had those plans with whoever it was. I could've intended to work all night, which would've been worse to reschedule. My grandfather already thinks I'm irresponsible when it comes to my social life, I don't want him thinking I am incompetent when it comes to my work and time management skills. He pulled me aside yesterday after a board meeting to tell me he is hoping to not see me in the papers with a random girl on my arm this weekend, as if to give me a warning that if I do, Monday morning we will be having another, more serious discussion. It was very awkward, and to be honest, pissed me off a little bit.

I pick up my phone again, and listen as it rings for a couple seconds.

"Oh hello little bro," my brother Emmett answers.

"You couldn't have given me a heads up?" I ask. "You know my assistant is fucking hopeless."

"You mean beautiful-big-boobed Bree?" He laughs. "You seemed to _love_ her a couple weeks ago."

"Shut up, I don't _love_ anyone. I just love tits." I sigh again. "I can't miss another family dinner, you know shit is tense right now." I'd called Emmett on my way home yesterday, ranting about how it is _my_ life and I can live it how _I_ want, and how awkward grandfather had been towards me.

"I know, I know," he agrees. "After dinner the team and I are hitting the town, maybe you should come. Having a drink and relaxing your tight ass could be good for you."

"I really don't think that'll help my case, Emmett." I roll my eyes, practically growling at him.

"Bring Jasper along," he says. "The whole family adores Jasper. Just don't drink much and you can show grandfather you're actually capable of going out and not ending up in the tabloids stumbling home with some girl on your arm."

"I'll think about it." I reply. "I've got to go. See you at Mom and Dads." I say hanging up the phone.

Jasper and I have been best friends since before I can remember; I think we were both in diapers. His mother was very good friends with mine, they were in a mothers group together after having us. Unfortunately Jaspers mother passed away when he was quite young, and although his father is still very involved in his life, my mother become a surrogate for him throughout the years. She really does adore Jasper, he's got everything figured out it seems. Steady long-term relationship, stable full time job, visits her in his spare time. Ironic really, that he's the golden child of the three of us yet isn't actually her child. But I understand where she's coming from. I often go to Jasper for advice, he's very level headed, and it helps that he also works for the hotel chain my grandfather owns. Having a best friend who also knows the ins and outs of your career can be very handy.

" _I don't know what you had planned for tonight, but you're now going out with me and the team. Bring Alice if you want. Meet at my Mom and Dads around 9."_ I send the text to Jasper before grabbing my brief case and walking out of my office.

Bree looks at me slightly terrified as I enter the foyer. "I'm so so-"

"Forget it, Bree." I cut her off. "I told you it's fine. These things happen. I'll see you on Monday." I give her a tight-lipped smile before walking into the elevator and heading to the ground floor.

"Mr Cullen," Felix my driver and security escort addresses me as I exit the building on the ground level. "The car is parked around the corner." He says as he begins to lead the way.

"I've got to go home and change," I tell him. "Then head straight to my Mom and Dads."

"Got it, Sir." He replies.

Although it's early June, Seattle's summer often only reaches a high of 65, and the warmth of the car surrounds me as I take my seat in the back. I pull out my phone and sift through emails and text messages on the drive to my penthouse.

I only look up from the device in my hands when Felix opens my door, indicating we have arrived.

"Thank you Felix," I say as I grab the briefcase once more and head towards the large glass doors. "I won't be long." I call to him as I head inside.

"Mr Cullen," the doorman nods at me.

"George, hello." I reply.

I make my way toward the elevators, nodding to various people as the usual chorus of 'Hello Mr Cullen' greets my ears. Of course everyone knows who I am when my last name is plastered across the elegant building. I step inside the elevator, scanning my key card that allows me to press the button to the top floor.

I make my way into my penthouse, dropping my briefcase and jacket by the side table in the entrance. I'm sure Leah, my housekeeper, will tidy it up before I arrive home later tonight.

Twenty minutes later I am redressed and making my way back downstairs. With my phone pressed up to my ear, and the angry tone people can detect in my voice, my usual chorus of goodbyes cannot be heard as I exit the hotel.

"We'll have to continue this conversation at a later date." I say into my phone. "Yes, exactly, good bye Jack." I slide my phone into my pocket, just as I reach Felix who is already opening the car door for me.

"Sir," he says with a nod.

"Thank you, Felix." I return the nod.

The trip to my parents is very much the same as any other. I pulled my phone back out and went over countless emails and messages regarding the company.

 _God I need a vacation. I'm only 27._

I snort, and Felix looks at me curiously through the rear-view mirror.

 _A vacation, yeah sure. That'll go down well with your grandfather, Edward._

I continue checking emails and making notes, and again I only notice our arrival as Felix opens my door. I nod in thanks.

"I'm going out with Emmett and Jasper this evening and I believe we will make our own way. Thank you Felix, enjoy your night."

"You too, Mr Cullen." He smiles at me before getting back in the car. I hear him reversing out of the driveway as I head up the few stairs that lead to the giant front door attached to the mansion of a house my parents live in.

I don't bother knocking. "Hello?" I call out after closing the heavy wooden door behind me.

"Oh Edward! Is that you?" I hear my mother speak. "We're in the sitting room, having a few drinks while we wait for your father to arrive." I follow her voice to the left of the entrance. In the sitting room I see Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie sitting on a sofa opposite my mother, Esme.

"Hey bro," Emmett smiles at me. "How are you?" He asks.

"Just fine," I reply, heading over to my mother to give her a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat. "How are you Mom?"

"I'm great sweetie," she smiles at me. "It's been a while." She states.

"I know Mom," I reply. "I'm sorry, I've just been so busy at work recently."

"It's okay," she says. "I know my two boys have their own lives to live."

"And how are you Rose?" I ask, turning my head towards the pair across from me.

"Great," she replies. "Coming up to summer break I've been getting really busy, everyone wants to book their cars in for their scheduled service while they're not working."

Rosalie, though you would never guess it from her appearance, is one of the best mechanics in all of Seattle. Do not be deceived by her gorgeous figure or her blonde hair, she's not afraid to get covered in grease or throw a punch for that matter. Emmett can attest to that. They met at college when they were both freshmen, Rosalie was studying engineering and Emmett was there to play football. They have been together for nearly six years now. Although the pair appear very different to one another, I can't imagine a better partner for my brother. She most definitely keeps his ego in check, but she takes really good care of him too.

"So where is Dad?" I ask, now looking at Mom.

"Oh he's just finishing up at the hospital." She smiles at me. "He's been a very busy man recently too. I keep telling him to do fewer hours, but you know your father. He basically lives at that place because he wants to help everyone."

"Sounds about right," I chuckle.

Dinner goes surprisingly smoothly. I may have been exaggerating earlier when I said I disappoint my parents. I know they both love me; they're the sweetest most generous people you could ever meet. They just want what's best for me, and when they see me in the papers with countless women, in hundreds of bars around the world, I know they just want more for me. I can just see in their faces I am letting them down. Mom has told me numerous times a girlfriend is what I need, but they don't understand. It's difficult meeting someone when your name is common knowledge. Not that I'm famous or anything, but I am well known. Lucky for Emmett he met Rosalie before he got signed to the Seahawks. If you look at the women that pine after him now, you can see how impossible it can be. They all just want you for the fame, for the money or because you're good looking. I never spend more than a couple nights with one person because I don't want them becoming attached and starting to expect things from me. I know none of them genuinely care for me. None of the women I sleep with ever come back to my penthouse, instead I book another room for a few nights. I don't want any of them seeing anything personal. Too many times women have gone to the press after spending time with me, hoping to sell some sort of story to get some extra cash.

I sigh. Sometimes I do think it would be nice to have my own Rosalie or Alice.

"Edward, son," my father pulls me aside once we have all eaten. "Come for a talk."

 _I spoke too soon._

I follow him out on to the patio, a scotch glass in hand. "What's up dad?" I ask, although I already know the answer.

 _Here we go. Time to discuss what I spoke to grandfather about. Time to get lectured._

"Your grandfather and I had a chat on the phone today," he starts.

 _Called it._

"Of course he wants you to continue working for the chain, but you need to stay out of the public eye for a while or settle down." He continues. "We don't want to force you in to anything, but you are starting to get a reputation which is not making him, or the company, look very good."

I sigh. "I know, Dad."

"I don't know much about it, as I chose to never be apart of the company," he continues. "But I do know your grandfather is not far off retirement, and I believe he expects either you and your uncle Jack to run it eventually. And I would hate for juvenile things like sleeping around and partying all night to ruin your chances."

I look at him in surprise. I know uncle Jack and myself work together just below my grandfather, but I never considered he'd retire anytime soon. Nor did I consider who the company would be left to. "It's between me and uncle Jack?"

"Well like I said," he continues. "I don't know too much about it as I chose not to. But yes, it's reasonable to say it is between the two of you. And if I know my father, which I think I do, he would rather have his own blood running the company than your uncle Jack."

"Wow," I down the rest of my scotch. "I hadn't… I mean, I've thought about owning the company I guess, but I never… I never actually thought it would happen. At least not anytime soon."

"Well it might not son," he pats me on the back. "Especially with the way you are acting. If you were grandfather who do you think looks better suited for the job? A millionaire playboy in his early twenties, or a sensible family man in his fifties?"

I don't say anything, just stare at the ground, thinking.

 _I could give up sex for a while to own a multi-billion dollar company. Couldn't I? I need to talk to Jasper. Maybe he can give me pointers on how to look more deserving. He's sensible and boring._

"We love you son," my dad says. "We want this for you. We know you work very, very hard. We just want you to be careful, and settle down. This could be the start of a really good life for you." He pats my back once more before turning around and wandering back into the house.

"Well, you need a girlfriend, simple." Jasper says after I explain both the conversation I'd had with my grandfather yesterday and the conversation with my dad tonight.

"Simple?" I reply. "How is that 'simple'?"

"A serious relationship represents stability, Edward." He says. "I know you're not the one-woman type of man, but I think it's the best option."

I groan, and put my head in my hands, my elbows resting on the top of a very sticky table. Emmett had dragged us with the rest of the team to some bar in the city. Usually this would be my kind of scene, but after my conversation with both my grandfather and father, I decided to quietly tag along with Jasper, and leave the boys to get drunk alone this weekend.

"I'm not saying you need to get married and have kids," he continues. "Hell she doesn't even have to move in, but get yourself a girlfriend. A _decent_ girlfriend."

"Jasper it's really not that simple." I look up at him. "Where am I meant to find a girl who doesn't just want to sleep with me and doesn't want to sell our 'love story' to the press? Never mind the fact it'll have to be someone sensible. I can't exactly have another bimbo on my arm for a couple weeks and expect grandfather to be happy."

"Maybe you can pay someone to do it," he laughs.

"My life is not about to become some _Pretty Woman_ drama movie." I roll my eyes.

"You don't need to have sex with them, actually I say do quite the opposite." He replies. "That could make things far too complicated. I think you just need to find someone who will keep up appearances, sign and NDA, and look sensible."

"You're looking for a sugar baby?" Rosalie asks laughing as she joins us at the table, obviously having heard the last part of the conversation.

"Don't be stupid Rosalie," I reply.

"Just meet someone the old fashion way," She says. "Look, there's a bunch of girls over there that have been gawking at the group since they walked in."

"I don't want someone that stares at me like that," I sign. "That's exactly my point." I turn my head to the girls Rosalie gestured to, and notice one of them going over to the guys on the team holding her phone. It looks as if she asking for a photo.

"Well then, you're shit out of luck." Rosalie laughs again.

"Yeah thanks," I say sarcastically. "You're always such a great help Rose."

"I think I might get going," Jasper says, rising from the table opposite me. "You want to catch a cab?" He asks me.

"Sure." I stand and follow him out.

 _Not like I'm allowed to have any fun anymore anyway. I'll just end up losing everything I've worked for._

"You know," Jasper says as we wait for a free cab. "That sugar baby idea wasn't _completely_ crazy."

"Are you serious?" I laugh.

"I'm just saying," he continues. "I knew a girl in college who did it. She wasn't a slut, just needed some extra money. A lot of them had her sign NDA's because they either had families or were very wealthy. It's not too bad of an idea."

"I don't know…"

"All I'm saying is go on your computer and have a look. It can't hurt."

"Aren't all the girls on those websites the type of girls I don't want to attract?"

"What, they can't say anything because of an NDA, they can't get attached because it's a business arrangement, they're technically your employee so you can ask them to dress and appear how you like, how is that _not_ what you want?" He asks.

"Isn't it a bit pathetic?" I reply.

"Not really," he says. "You could actually make a good friend out of it. And you're helping someone out who clearly needs the money. Also I bet a lot of girls would kill to have a sugar daddy that isn't 100 years old."

"What would I tell people?"

"Nothing," he says. "Just lie, make up a simple story about how you met, have the arrangement last a couple months, then break up and tell everyone she broke your heart that way it's not your fault."

We both get into a cab that pulls up in front of us. Jasper gives the driver the address. He lives in the same building as me, with Alice. Sure makes it easy when I need his advice, or when I want a buddy to work out with.

"Your penthouse is huge," he continues. "I'm sure she would be thrilled to stay in the spare room a couple nights a week, Alice and I can come over a fair bit and keep you both company so it's not as weird. Like I said, you could make a new friend."

 _God this is absolutely crazy. But the more he talks about it, the more perfect it actually sounds. A reliable girl with no strings attached, that's exactly what I need. I do crazier stuff than this when I'm drunk on a night out. Looking through profiles and sketching up an NDA can't hurt anybody._

"Could you write up an NDA for me?" I ask him. Jasper is my lawyer, or rather one of the many lawyers we have working for the company. You'd be surprised how many lawsuits hotel chains go through. His occupation is part of the reason why he always gives me such great advice. At least I can rely on him to not let me do anything too stupid, or illegal.

"Sure," he replies. "Why don't I head around to your place tomorrow? We could go to the gym together then sit down and write one out. Hell, I'll even help you look through the website at some potentials." He laughs. "I'm sure Alice would love to help too. A woman's perspective might be a good idea."

"As long as the pair of you can shut your mouths," I say. "I hate to say it but this actually could be the perfect solution. The only problem is it is dangerous. If anyone slips up and my grandfather finds out I can kiss the company goodbye. Never mind the complete embarrassment if it ever leaks to the press."

"I know," He agrees. "Don't worry, if only the three of us know, nothing can happen."

"There," Jasper says. "Finished. If anyone breaks this NDA after they've signed it they'll need to pay you out five million. I highly doubt any story, or any sugar baby has that amount of money. You're pretty safe."

"And it includes everything?" I ask.

"Well, everything about the payments and the agreement. The person who signs this is allowed to tell people she knows personally that she is dating you, and that's pretty much it. Nothing else about the relationship is to be mentioned, and nothing is to be mentioned to the press."

"Perfect." I smile at him and click print on my laptop.

"Can we get to the fun bit yet?" Alice moans from the living room sofa.

"Yes, yes," I laugh and stand from the kitchen counter my laptop in my hands, and head towards her. "Here, have a look through your potential new best friends." I laugh.

"Oh yay!" she squeals and rubs her hands together before opening up a sugar baby website and panning through profiles.

Jasper and I sit on the sofa watching a football game, pizza in hand. About an hour passes before anyone says anything. I look at the clock on the wall and notice it's nearly eight.

 _Wow, what an exciting Saturday night. My best friend's girlfriend is looking through websites to try and find me a girl I can pay to be my girlfriend, while I eat pizza and watch football. Jesus. Is this rock bottom?_

"Oh my god," Alice groans. "They all look so stupid. I'm sure they're nice but nothing is jumping out at me!"

"How many websites have you tried?" Jasper asks.

"Four," Alice replies. "I'm just about to look through another. This one looks more promising."

"If you can't find anyone tonight, don't worry." I say to her. "I didn't expect anything straight away. It might take a while to find what I'm looking for."

"Oh!" She exclaims ten minutes later. "I might have found something. Come here."

Jasper wriggles closer to her to see the screen, while I get up and go to stand behind her.

"Oh she looks pretty," Jasper says. "Not slutty pretty either."

"Yeah, I like her." Alice smiles. "Look, 'Recent English literature graduate who need some extra cash to pay for rent. New to this, please message me if you're interested', I like the sound of that! She sounds smart."

"Yeah, a college graduate." Jasper says.

"What money bracket is she in?" I ask.

We had done some research before we got started on the NDA to understand the relationship and process a little better. We found that most websites allowed the girls to be characterised based on how much money they were looking for, as well as age and location. I figured the more expensive women would be more experienced, but we also agreed looking at the lower pay brackets may be beneficial as we could find someone who was also new to this. I think it would be easier to figure it out together than have someone who is more experienced and may try to pull one over on me.

"She's asking for…" Alice clicks a few buttons. "Two to three thousand a month."

"So around 700 a week," Jasper says to himself. "That's not too bad."

"I can easily afford it." I say.

"Can I message her?" Alice asks.

"Go for it," I reply before going to sit back down on my sofa. "Don't sound creepy. And don't give my name."

"I'll read it out before I click send." Alice replies, rolling her eyes.

Another fifteen minutes passes as Alice tries to perfect the first message. 'First impressions mean everything', she keeps saying. It's becoming increasingly difficult to focus on the game with the clicking of the keys; I notice my heart rate has also increased.

"Done." Alice states.

 _God I hope this isn't a completely crazy idea._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

 _Maybe this was a bad idea._

I continue scrolling through my inbox. I'd woken up hopeful, I thought that maybe by some miracle, a beautiful rich man with only pure intentions had stumbled across my profile overnight. But after about the fifth message with a winking emoji and sleaze oozing from it I was considering taking down my profile all together.

I look at my inbox one last time, however this time notice a message titled 'A breath of fresh Eyre', and chuckle. I sit up a little straighter, excited.

 _God Bella that's just cheesy, you're such a dork. Then again, clearly so is this guy._

I click on the message.

 **Hello Isabella,**

 **I hope the pun in the subject of this message caught your attention enough to open this. I am a successful businessman in my mid twenties looking for someone well educated and friendly to accompany me throughout the next few months. I am new to this, just as I noticed you are, and stumbled across your profile. You seem to be just the woman I am looking for, different to the other women on this site. Unfortunately, I cannot disclose my exact situation over email and would much prefer to meet with you in person. It would require you to sign a non-disclosure agreement upon arrival, however I would like to offer you $1000 to meet with me, regardless of whether this arrangement pans out. Please let me know when you are available if you are interested, I think dinner this week at El Gaucho would be appropriate.**

 **Eager for your reply.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **E**

I read the message three times before sitting in silence a few minutes to let it sink in. I lean back against my pillows, my head lightly hitting the wooden headboard. That is the longest and most polite message I have received so far, but the idea of actually meeting with someone face-to-face makes me incredibly nervous. A thousand dollars just to show up. It would easily pay my share of rent for the month and help me while I look for an internship. I quickly search the restaurant he mentioned, maybe their food could also be convincing.

With my now salivating mouth ( _thanks picture of a seventy-eight dollar steak_ ), I click the reply button before I can convince myself otherwise. I signed up for a reason. May as well go ahead. To be fair, this is no different to meeting up with one of those guys Lauren showed me on that stupid dating app, except that this meeting, even if it ends badly, could potentially pay my rent.

I stare at the keyboard for a while, stretching my fingers while I think of a reply.

 **Good Morning E,**

 **I appreciated your pun, it most definitely caught my attention! I would be happy to meet with you, and agree to signing an NDA. El Gaucho sounds wonderful. I am available Tuesday or Wednesday evening this week if either of those suits you.**

 **Isabella**

I read my reply multiple times before I hit send.

"Bella?" Angela knocks on my door and I slam my laptop shut.

 _God I'm acting like a fifteen-year-old boy whose mother nearly caught them watching porn._

"Yeah? Come in." I answer before she pushes open my bedroom door. She smiles at me, fully dressed with her coat over her arm.

"Ben and I are just leaving, didn't want to disappear without saying bye." She walks in and sits on my bed. "Are you sure you don't want to come home? We are happy to wait if you want to quickly pack a bag. You can just call work and say you came down with something."

I smile at her. "No I'm okay, I need to start looking at internships and I think I want a second to breathe before Charlie starts quizzing me on my future. Plus I don't want to cancel all my shifts at the store for this week."

She looks at me still unsure. "It's just that… I mean you haven't been alone since… well you know. I just don't want to-"

"Angela, seriously," I cut her off. "I'm a big girl. I promise you I'll be fine. I'm just going to veg out all week, go to work and tweak my resume."

She still doesn't look convinced, but lets it go. "Well if you're sure."

"I am, seriously, I'll be fine." I reply. "Plus I'll see Charlie at graduation, that's like what? 10 days away?"

"Yeah something like that, Tuesday next week." She stands up and heads out of my room. "Well I'll have dinner with him sometime this week anyway. I'll let you know how he's doing."

"Thanks Angela, I appreciate it." I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and head out of my room after her. "You and Ben have a safe drive! Make sure you text me when you get there."

I walk them to the front door and give Angela a quick hug before they leave me.

"Bye Bella," Ben waves as they walk out the door. "Don't miss us too much!" I hear him say as the door clicks shut.

Secretly I'm glad the both of them are going to Forks for the week. It means I can be glued to my email and possibly go meet E without having to face the Spanish inquisition.

I yawn and stretch before heading to the shower. The entire time I spend washing my hair and cleaning my body I'm thinking about the mysterious E. What does he look like? What does he do for work? What will he expect of me? God I hope he's not married with children, looking for a mistress. Why else would he need me to sign an NDA? He must be someone people know. What did he mean by 'accompany him'? Will we be traveling? I don't have a passport…

The questions continue to race around my head until I jump out of the shower and begin to get myself ready for my shift at the bookstore.

* * *

I look at the clock on the wall, just after 4pm. I sigh before going back to putting price stickers on paperbacks. Just under an hour left and then I can check my phone. I wonder if he has replied to me. I hope our schedules work. Though if it is Tuesday I haven't got much time to find something to wear... maybe I can steal that beautiful blue dress Angela's parents bought her last Christmas, though I am a little taller than her we're pretty much the same size-

"Bella?" I look up from the copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ I had just price labelled. Mike stands in front of me smiling. "You alright? I said your name like three times."

"Oh?" I smile back at him. "Sorry, just got a lot of things to think about now that school is finished. Can I help you?"

"No, I was just in the neighbourhood, couldn't remember if you worked on Sundays so I thought I'd duck in and see." He leans against the counter. "Busy day?" He asks as he looks at the otherwise empty store.

"What do you think?" I shake my head and chuckle. "No, a very boring day actually. I think I've served about five people in six hours."

"Geez. So not heading back to Forks this week? Angela left this morning didn't she?" He asks returning his gaze back to me.

"No not this week, figured I could work on my resume, might go visit Charlie next week after graduation." He nods at me. "Yourself?"

"I think I might have convinced Jess to come with me on Wednesday," he replies. "But you know Jess, she might decide Lauren and the Seattle nightclub are far more interesting."

I laugh. "That really wouldn't surprise me. Though I don't know how those two do it. They finished exams five days before my last and I swear they've gone out partying every night since." I reach under the counter and grab the next book waiting to be properly labelled. "Why don't you convince Lauren to go with you guys? Didn't you say you wanted to show her Forks?"

His face goes a little red. Mike has had a crush on Lauren the second he looked at her nearly three years ago, and you really can't blame him. Lauren looks like some sort of model crossed with a porn star. Long blonde hair, fake tanned skin, a chest twice the size of mine, and annoyingly good teeth. She's constantly wearing tight fitted clothing and a full face of makeup, though she somehow makes it all work without looking too cliché slutty. "Just because I think she'd like to see where Jess is from." He replies to me.

"Well maybe it'll help convince Jess," I suggest. "Talk to Lauren and tell her to go. You guys could have a bonfire on the beach and drink like we used to. Honestly I think the pair of them need a break." I chuckle.

"Yeah, maybe." He smiles at me.

"We could all go together next Tuesday night, or the Wednesday, y'know after graduation."

"Oh that might be fun! We can have a bonfire on the beach, celebrate." He replies, excited.

"How was the other night in the end? I saw the selfie. I don't know how you managed to find them."

"Oh my god," he puts his head in his hands and laughs. "Those girls seriously dragged me from bar to bar until they found them. Someone was stalking their instagram, another was looking on snapchat, and I swear the entire time they were all talking another language, I don't understand you chicks. One bar, I'm not kidding, we stood in line for ten minutes only to be in there for about two seconds! It was like 'in, scan, not here? Okay, out, next one'. I was going mental."

I laugh with him. "Oh you poor thing. I can't imagine. You didn't look too happy in the picture."

"I'm surprised I didn't, when we finally found them I was so relieved." He sighed and smiled. "God I slept good that night. Drunk and totally exhausted." I continue slapping barcodes and price stickers on the books, creating quite a large pile to my left. "So when do you get off work? Want to go grab some food or something?"

"I don't finish for another forty minutes." I groan. "And I'd love to Mike but I'm really tired. I think I'm going to head straight home and get in to bed. Got a lot to do this week you know, applying to internships and all that."

"Fair enough," he says. "I might just text Riley and tell him to meet me here and we can head to Chinese. Mind if I keep you company for your last forty minutes?"

"Not at all." I smile at him. "Here, take this stack to the table over there. I may as well put you to work."

Fifty minutes later I am putting the 'closed' sign on the front door and switching off the lights. Finally. I stand just outside the door and pull out my phone, not wanting to wait until I get on the bus. My heart begins to race as I see the little '(1)' next to my inbox.

 **Isabella,**

 **This Tuesday works perfectly for me. I have booked El Gaucho for 7pm, please do not be late. Let the staff know you have a meeting with E, they will be able to direct you from there.**

 **Please contact me if for some reason you are unable to attend.**

 **Regards,**

 **E**

I read the message multiple times. There's no need for me to reply. I close out of the webpage and notice I also have a new text message.

 **We made it home safe! What a shock. I know you won't get this for hours, but I hope work was good! Be safe. Miss you already xx**

I roll my eyes before typing a quick reply, telling Angela how boring my day was and my time with Mike. Finally I put my phone back in my jacket pocket and head down the darkening street towards the bus stop. My heart is racing nearly as fast as my thoughts. This is really going to go ahead. I'm meeting with a wealthy man in roughly forty-eight hours to discuss a potential relationship where I get paid in exchange for my company. I don't even think I am very good company. God I have so many questions. Do I bring my resume? Identification? Proof of my citizenship? What will he want to know about me? What if he asks where I live, am I going to tell him? My mind continues to flicker through unanswered questions the duration of my trip home.

I have decided, once I reach my front door, I will wear Angela's blue dress. Granted she gives me permission, and I'll pair it with my only professional looking black handbag, which is giant. Luckily the size of it allows me to fit all the documents I would normally take to any type of job interview just to make sure I am fully prepared, including my resume, academic transcript, photocopies of my identification and my banking information.

"Bella!" Angela answers her phone quickly after the first ring. "Mom and Dad say Hi!"

"Well hello Mr and Mrs Webber," I reply. "Good day so far then?"

"Yeah it's been pretty great actually," I can imagine her smiling, she sounds very cheerful. "My parents both congratulated me on graduating with a bachelor of _arts_. I never thought I'd see the day. They even asked me a bunch of questions about my future plans and what type of art medium I want to work with! It's been a really good afternoon here. Though raining, of course." She says all of it very quickly, and I can tell she's excited.

"Oh Ang!" I reply just as happy. "That's so amazing. I'm so happy for you. I told you they'd accept it eventually. They're your parents, they were always going to be so proud of you no matter what you decided to do."

"I know, I know." She replies. "How was your day? Work was boring you said."

"Ugh, yes, _so_ boring." My heart rate increases again as I ask my next question. "Hey can I borrow your blue dress you got for Christmas?"

 _Please don't ask why. Please don't ask why._

"Of course you can," she answers. "I love that colour on you."

 _Thank god._

"How come?" She continues. "Going somewhere nice?"

 _Oh for fucks sake._

"Um yes, a date actually." Time to lie Bella. You suck at it but it's over the phone, maybe she won't be able to notice.

"Oh?" She prompts me.

"I decided maybe a night out would do me some good since James, you know." Slip in the asshole, that'll make her less likely to question my motives. "I talked with a guy on that dating app the girls set me up on. Figured why not?"

"Oh, well, good on you then." I can tell she is a little taken back. It's very unlike me to put myself out there. "When is it?"

"Tuesday night."

"Where are you going?"

"El Gaucho."

"El Gaucho?" She sounds surprised. "Geez this guy must really want to get into your pants. One steak at that place could nearly pay for our weekly groceries."

I chuckle. "Yeah, I know. He's probably just trying to show off. But you know me, I won't go home with him."

"What time? Make sure you text me when you get there _and_ when you get home. Maybe tell Mike too, someone who's around should know. I mean, if something goes wrong I'm four hours away."

"Seven," I reply to her question. "And I don't want to tell Mike I'm going on a date with someone I met online. It's in a public place Ang. I told you, I'm not going home with the guy, no matter how expensive the steak is. I'm going to be fine."

"Fine," she says. "Well I better go actually, Mom is just about done cooking. The dress in hanging in my closet, on the left hand side. Chat soon!"

"Bye," I reply before I hang up.

Well that actually went a little better than I thought. I think Angela was still so excited her parents are finally accepting her; usually she can see right through anything I say that is even remotely false. Being on the phone would've helped too, she tells me all the time she can read my face like a children's book. I walk to her room and grab the dress, admiring myself in her floor-length mirror. I'm going to need to do something with my hair. I look to plain; I always look too plain. He's probably looking for someone spectacular, someone who has a spark and will keep him on his toes. I sigh.

 _God I hope I'm not entirely crazy for trying this. If I end up in a ditch somewhere it would just destroy Charlie._

I paced around my living room. "Bella can you not burn a hole through our floor?" Angela laughed at me.

"What?" I paused my steps momentarily.

"I can hear you pacing." She replied. "Are you sure you want to go? This guy doesn't know you. Just blow it off if you're that worried about it."

Monday came and went, another boring shift at the bookstore followed by a couple glasses of wine and vigorous cleaning in an attempt to calm my nerves over my up coming meeting. Much to my disappointment I had woken late this morning even more anxious, albeit with a very clean apartment. I spent the early afternoon fiddling with my hair, trying on the dress, making sure I had all my documents and pacing around. It was around 4 o'clock when I gave up and decided to call Angela. We'd been on the phone over thirty minutes and it had done nothing to calm my nerves.

"No," I said to her. "I'm going."

"You convincing me of that, or yourself?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have called you." I groan.

"Hey, don't think that." She sighs. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you. You haven't really dated before. I mean, James was… well he was awful, and I don't want you to think you _have_ to do this. You shouldn't be going on a date just because Jessica signed you up to this app. Take it at your own pace, you know-"

"Angela," I cut her off. "I'm just nervous, I'm sorry. I know I don't _have_ to do anything. And you don't have to apologise."

"You don't need to be so nervous," She replies. "You're stunning Bella, and funny, and smart, and a _college graduate_." She emphasises the last two words. "You're going to have a fun time, and at the very least eat some delicious food."

I sigh and sit on the couch. "See, _that_ is what I called you for."

She laughs. "So, did you settle on what to do with your hair?"

I groan again. "No! You know I am hopeless. I am not girly in the slightest. But I did paint my fingernails last night."

"Just leave your hair down," She suggests. "It's gotten quite long and it's really pretty. Maybe straighten it a little."

"Okay." I nod my head though she can't see it. "So hair done, outfit done, make up?"

"Just stay natural, that's you in a nut shell."

"Right." I nod again.

"I wish I was there!" She replies. "I want to help you get ready. Promise I can help with the next time?"

"I promise."

"Good." I can hear her smile in her voice. "Well it's almost five. You really need to start getting ready properly. Are you getting a taxi in?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be late. I think I'll catch the bus back, though." Taxis are way too expensive.

"Be safe, Bella. It'll be late." She warns. "I'll talk to you tomorrow? I'll have my phone on me all night; Ben and I are just watching movies. If you need me, call me."

"I will. Wish me luck!"

We say our goodbyes before hanging up the phone. I walk into my bedroom and turn on some music. Maybe dancing around while getting ready will help to calm the nerves.

An hour and twenty minutes later I am staring at myself in the mirror. The dark blue cocktail dress has sleeves that reach my elbows, a scoop neckline and a skirt that finishes just above my knees. I flatten the fabric and pull on the skirt nervously. I decided to wear nude stockings and plain black pumps with the ensemble. My hair is laying flat down my back, my lips lightly glossed and my face naturally concealed. I glance over at my black bag and coat lying on my bed, waiting for me.

 _I'm about to meet a stranger for a thousand dollars._

My phone rings making me jump. It's the taxi. He's five minutes away. I glance at myself one last time, flattening my hair and standing up straight.

 _Well, time to face the music._

I turn and grab my coat and bag from my bed.

The taxi ride is not exciting; I arrive at the restaurant ten minutes early. As I walk towards to the doors I try not to focus on how I slightly struggle to walk in these shoes, and how out of place I must look. Wrapping my coat tightly around myself I walk towards the doors of the restaurant. The breeze lightly tosses my hair around my head, and I stop for a moment outside to calm myself. After taking ten soothing breaths, I close my eyes and grasp the door's thick handle.

The warmth of the restaurant wraps around me like a hug as I step inside while the smell of fresh bread and perfectly cooked meat hits my nose. Only then do I notice how hungry I really am; the nerves of today prevented me from eating anything more than one slice of toast. I glance around the restaurant, taking in the rows of tables draped in fine linen. Diners dressed in expensive dresses and suits sit opposite each other, with glasses of wine and no doubt sophisticated conversation. My eyes linger over an older looking man sitting by himself; maybe E lied about his age?

"Ma'am, can I help you?" The host looks at me with a smile. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes." The nerves in my voice make me cringe. Get yourself together, Bella. "I'm meeting with E, at seven o'clock. My name is Isabella."

His eyes widen slightly. "Oh, yes." He looks to his left at another staff member, and beckons her with his finger. He whispers in her ear before she turns to me.

"Welcome to El Gaucho," she smiles at me. "If you would like to follow me, your table is waiting this way."

I nod my head at the host in thanks and follow the new staff member through the restaurant. I clench my teeth together and try to steady my breathing. She stops at a private dining room positioned at the back of the restaurant, separated from the main dining room by soft black curtains.

 _Of course he wouldn't want to meet with me and pull out an NDA in the middle of a restaurant._

Inside the room is a table set for two, with a beautiful floral arrangement in the middle. I notice a waiter's station off to the side, though it is currently unattended.

"Would you like me to take your coat, ma'am?" I glance at the woman.

"Oh! Yes, thank you." I shrug the fabric off my shoulders feeling slightly exposed without it. I hand it over and watch as she places it in a cupboard next to the waiter's station. She then pulls out one of the chairs and watches me.

"Ma'am?" I take the few short steps towards the chair and sit down.

"Thank you." I smile at her.

She nods and gives me a small smile. "The other member of your party will be here shortly." She then turns and leaves the room.

I look at the table in front of me. Next to the flowers is an ice bucket with a bottle of sparkling wine and what I assume is a white, next to the bucket on the table is a red.

 _God a drink would help calm the nerves._

I glance at the clock hanging over the waiter's station. There's still five minutes until he is meant to be here, but I'll wait. I hope he hasn't cancelled. I pull out my phone from my bag on the floor next to my chair and notice nothing new in my inbox.

"Isabella?"

Enjoy! I took some suggestions on board and I have been tweaking the last few chapters. Edward's age has changed if you hadn't noticed, he's 27. Please continue to give me feedback! I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV

"Isabella?"

My head shoots up from my phone; I hadn't even heard anyone come in. My eyes settle on the man in front of me and I use every ounce of my self-control to keep my jaw from dropping. My god he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. His bronze hair is unkempt on the top of his head but somehow looks flawless, his eyes a perfect shade of green, a small smile on his lips. My eyes continue to trail down and I notice how good he looks in a tailored suit. He's tall. Noticeably taller than I am even with my heels on, with broad shoulders and what appears to be a well maintained body. Well, he's definitely not fifty years old, that's for sure. Actually, something about him seems very familiar. His calculating gaze sweeps over me, and then confusion comes over his face.

 _Fuck Bella, you're meant to say something. You look like a psycho._

"Yes, s-sorry, E?" I ask, standing from my seat and taking his outstretched hand. My hand warms at his touch, and he lets go sooner than I would like. I feel my face going red at my obvious gawking, and my embarrassing stutter.

"Edward." He replies with a smile before taking his seat. I do the same. He then places a document and pen in front of me. "Sorry to be so forward, but the NDA we discussed."

"Oh, of course." I look down at the sheet of paper. The pen is plain black with the exception of the words 'Cullen Hotels' in white. My eyes widen at the sudden realisation. I glance over the document not really reading any of it, and sign the line at the bottom, before handing it back to him.

"Thank you." He smiles at me and hands the document to a man who I hadn't yet noticed, standing by the waiter's station. The man takes the piece of paper and leaves the room. "So, Isabella, thank you for meeting with me, it's lovely to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." I reply, my eyes not able to stop staring at his annoyingly perfect face.

 _Seriously, who looks like that? There's no way he's going to want me on his arm, I'd look like his pathetic assistant._

"I apologise for all the secrecy, and the NDA, but it is necessary. I take it you know who I am?"

I nod. "The grandson of Alistair Cullen? Owner of all the expensive Cullen hotels around the country."

"That's me," he chuckles. "So you've never done this before?"

"No, I haven't." I nervously fiddle with my hands in my lap. "You haven't either?"

"No, actually." He gestures towards the wines in front of us. "Wine?"

"White, please." I stare at his hands as his pours the liquid into the large glass to my left. What gorgeous hands. He pours himself a red and then clears his throat.

"I really don't know where to start, I want to get to know you and I'm sure you have plenty of questions." He starts. "I say we just get to know each other and see if we mesh well before we start getting into all the details." I nod in agreement and take a shaky breath, trying to calm myself.

 _Relax, Bella. You just need to have a normal conversation with the guy. Pretend it_ is _one of those dates Jessica showed you. Or an interview. Yeah, pretend it's an interview, that might be easier._

"Well the past three years I've attended the University of Washington, just finished my last exam on Friday actually. I'm an English Literature major, still haven't exactly decided what I want to do yet, considered writing a novel maybe, I have a couple ideas floating, but the idea of being able to write all day sounds wonderful… which actually brought me to thinking about maybe working for a magazine or newspaper, but then publishing would also be amazing, being paid to read every day would be just as incredible. Or maybe even teaching, I think being an English teacher could also be interesting, though I don't know how I'd manage teenagers, and I'd need to go back to college and get a bachelors of education." I stop to take a breath.

Way to load him with a lot of information. I look at his face and see him nodding and smiling at me. Although this man makes me incredibly nervous, there is something so kind about his smile and the way he looks at me that just makes me feel relaxed. I don't think I've spoken to any guy this much about my personal thoughts, I don't even know where half of that came from.

 _Please don't ask me about my potential novel. How embarrassing. Gosh, I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut._

"Seems you have a lot of options, and some big decisions to make." He replies.

"Yeah I guess so," I smile at him. "But I do want to take some time to myself. I've studied since I can remember; I mean from high school straight into three years of full time college study. I'd love to travel and meet new people and just venture out a bit. I really have no idea what I want to do. The plan is to apply for internships for this summer, but they're all unpaid of course."

"Do you work at the moment?"

"I do, I work part time at Lamplight's Books. I don't know if you've heard of it, it's down by-"

"The little one in the marketplace?" He asks, cutting me off.

"Yeah! That's the one." I smile and nod. "Have you been there?"

"I have actually. Nice little store." He picks up his glass and takes a drink of wine. I can't help but begin to stare again; I admire his lips as they close around the edge of the glass. "So the bookstore isn't enough?" He asks once he puts down his glass. I drag my eyes away from his lips.

"It's great, but its not long term." I reply, looking into his eyes. "I want to do more than just work in retail the rest of my life. Though it has been a blessing through college. I just love being surrounded by books."

"I like how passionate you are about literature." He chuckles. I take the delicate stem to my left and bring my glass up to my lips, not only in an attempt to calm my nerves but also to try and hide how bright red I can feel my cheeks getting. The wine's acidity balances seamlessly with a fruity flavour. I take another drink, welcoming the warmth it brings to my throat.

 _Great Bella, he probably thinks you're a massive nerd. A massive nerd with a childish dream of being a writer._

"So why this choice?" I knew this question was coming, and yet I still don't have a well-prepared answer.

"To be honest my friends and I were at a bar on Friday celebrating, I was a few drinks in when one of them jokingly suggested it. I spent hours contemplating and figured I never do things like this." I shift uncomfortably in my chair. "I'm usually very quiet, book loving, unexciting Bella. Even dating apps freak me out. But like I said earlier, I really want to try different things and meet new people now that I've finished college. I won't lie the money will really help me too. Honestly I didn't expect to ever meet with anyone, especially not this soon, there are so many unappealing old men on that site." He nods as I talk, seeming to understand my rationale. I hope I didn't put my foot in my mouth by practically screaming I'm boring.

"I really don't see you as unexciting." He replies, taking me by surprise. I feel my cheeks start to warm up once more. "Have you been in Seattle your whole life?"

"No, I actually moved here with my best friend for college. I grew up originally in Arizona with my Mom, but in the middle of my junior year of high school I moved to a little town called Forks on the Olympic Peninsula to live with my Dad." I reply, grateful for the change in topic. I'm really not one to take compliments well.

"Do you live on campus?" He asks.

"For the first year, yes. That was an experience." I chuckle. "Parties all the time, sharing a room with someone who I'm adamant was a Satan worshiper." I hear him laugh. "It was hard to adjust to the workload with all the distractions but we weren't exactly organised enough to get our own place straight away, nor did we have the funds. Luckily at the beginning second year we got our own apartment just outside of campus. Angela's parents were lovely enough to help us. Do you live in the city?"

"I do," He takes another sip of his red wine before looking back at me and continuing. "I live at one of the hotels. Though I feel I'm rarely home these days, if you put a bed in my office I'm sure I'd never leave."

"Sounds like you're a busy man." I say.

"That I am." He replies with a small smile now looking down at his place setting, I notice this one doesn't reach his eyes.

"Sir, ma'am," The new voice drags my eyes away from the gorgeous man in front of me to another carrying three plates. "Your starters." He says as he places the food in the middle of our table.

"Thank you," Edward nods his head to the waiter who quickly disappears back behind the curtain. "Sorry, I took the liberty of organising our menu, I didn't want waiters interrupting us often. I've ordered a steak for your entree if that's alright, they cook them perfectly here."

I look at the three plates in front of me, one containing three different types of bread, another with what looks like sautéed shrimp and the last with half a dozen oysters with some type of sauce and bacon on them.

 _Oh oysters, a natural aphrodisiac. I hope he doesn't think he can get in my pants. I have heard of his partying tendencies with different women on his arm every other night._

"Well sorry, I'm not going to sleep with you." My hand shoots up to cover my mouth and my face goes beet red. I did _not_ just say that out loud. "I mean, I'm sorry, I- I don't think that's your inten-"

"It's okay, really," He cuts me off chuckling. "That's not what this arrangement is about, you're right. If you're referring to the oysters I really just enjoy them." He states before placing two on the small empty plate in front of him.

"I've never actually had one." I reply before taking another, rather large gulp of my wine, finishing the glass. "I'm sure whatever you have ordered will be just delicious." I take one and place it on my plate just like he did.

"Well I can guarantee they are delicious," He smiles before delicately eating one of them. "I take it by your reaction you've seen some of my… unfortunate choices in the tabloids." He pauses to decide his words.

"I guess you could call it that." I chuckle. "I've seen you coming out of clubs drunk with different girls hanging off your arm, yes." I also begin to eat, following his lead with the oyster. It's slides down my throat and the texture makes me slightly uncomfortable, but the flavour of the sauce tastes delicious. I reach for another and put it on my plate, as well as a piece of shrimp and bread.

"That's actually why I decided to try this," He starts. "My grandfather doesn't approve of the choices I make in my social life. In order to stay professional with the company, I need to show him I'm capable of settling down and being less… out there."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Essentially I need someone who will act as my girlfriend. If this works out for the both of us, you will accompany me on business trips, be photographed with me, go out to lunch, work dinners, be in the same hotel rooms, stay at my place- but I assure you this is a strictly professional relationship." He explains. "I only ever stay in luxury suites so you will always have your own room when we are out of town. I'm happy for you to decorate the spare room at my place any way you see fit. People already know I'm not a particularly _lovey_ type of person, so hand holding will be the extent of our PDA."

"Okay," I nod my head thinking through all the information. "And this is all because your grandfather will otherwise kick you out of the company?"

"Not exactly," he replies. "I don't know the full extent of my grandfathers thoughts, but recently he has been less tolerant towards my choices. We have had some discussions, and I just think I have worked too hard the past seven years for my drunken nights out to ruin everything."

"Can you not just stop going out?"

"I could, yes," he answers. "But like I said, I don't know the full extent of my grandfathers thoughts. The last time I went out the Cullen Hotel name was spread all over the tabloids with pictures of me. I am becoming more and more associated with the chain in a negative light. People don't see the amount of work I do when I'm not at bars. I spend hours of my time in an office, or in meetings, working my ass off. My grandfather is potentially close to retirement and I am concerned my work will be for nothing." He stops to take a sip of his red wine. "A friend suggested a girlfriend would show I am sensible, capable of being more mature and gives the illusion of a potential family. I don't have enough time to have a real girlfriend, nor am I ignorant enough to think any woman I date would be with me for my personality."

"So how long would I be your fake girlfriend?"

"I was hoping for at least four months," he replies.

 _Four months. Four months means I would be Edward Cullen's fake girlfriend until October. Four months means no summer internship, no new jobs._

"And how would we tell people we met?" I ask.

"Actually when you mentioned Udub I thought of an idea," he eats the last oyster before continuing. "I'm an alumnus, they asked me to speak at your graduation next Tuesday, something about being a young successful businessman. We could tell people we met there."

"That could work," I nod and stare at the table. What would I tell Angela? My dad? I've just signed an NDA they can't know the truth. I would have to lie to my friends and family for four months, and then fake a break-up. I'm absolutely awful at lying, I wonder if I can even pull this off.

"I would like to offer you four thousand dollars a month," he continues. "Of course you wouldn't have to pay for anything while you are with me. Flights, rooms, clothes, meals, everything is included."

A total of twelve thousand dollars to spend four months pretending to be a gorgeous mans girlfriend, staying in luxury hotels, meeting expensive people and eating good food. It's a lot better for my bank account than an unpaid internship. I could spend my spare time working on a novel, or reading, maybe I could start a blog.

 _You did say you wanted to experience new things now that you've finished college. This is a brilliant opportunity._

"Four thousand is more than I asked for." I look up at him.

"I know." He smiles at me, a genuine smile this time that reaches his eyes. "But I think it is more appropriate for the position."

"And when you say travel…"

"I mostly travel interstate," He begins. "Recently I have been going between Seattle, Boston, New York and Florida. Closer to the end of this year we are thinking of expanding to London or Dublin."

"I don't have a passport."

"That's okay," he assures me. "I can arrange that if we need it."

The waiters coming to collect our empty plates briefly interrupt our conversation. They replace our appetisers with two thick steaks and I have to actively suppress a moan as I take my first bite; the meat practically melts in my mouth. The conversation turns casual again, and we spend our time getting to know one another, whilst eating. I ask about his family, admitting I don't know much about him other than his name. He tells me about his father, the successful doctor at Seattle Hospital, his mother who is kind, and smart, and is involved in plenty of charity work, and his older brother, the superstar athlete. He laughs when I tell him about Jessica and the selfie from Friday night. I find myself laughing so easily with him, I'm relaxed and having fun. I want to know more about him, I want to know everything about him. The more we talk the more appealing his proposition sounds.

 _It certainly wouldn't be difficult spending months with such a handsome man and getting paid for it._

"I do need you to fill out one more thing," he says shortly after our dessert is cleared. "If you could complete this form I can pass it on to my people to complete a background check."

I nod and take the paper from him; I hesitate briefly but fill in my full name, address, phone number and social security number.

 _It's no different from filling out forms when applying for a job._

I hand the paper back to him and he exchanges it for a small envelope. "As discussed, for meeting with me tonight." He explains.

The cash is a harsh reminder that this nice meal was nothing more than a business meeting, regardless of how much it had began to feel like a real date. I take it and put it in my purse. "Thank you." I nod to him.

"Well," he begins to stand and buttons his suit jacket. "Shall we?"

As I stand the waitress who first walked me to the table returns, walking straight towards the closet. She turns to me and hold open my coat. I slip both my arms in, welcoming the warmth.

"Is there anything else we can do for you Mr Cullen?" She asks him with a polite smile.

"No, thank you," he walks toward the curtain, holding it back so I can enter the main dining room. "Charge it to my account." I hear him tell the waitress as I head towards the exit door.

"Thank you for choosing El Gaucho," the host says as I near him. "Please come again." I smile in thanks as he holds open the door.

The chilly air quickly hits my face and I'm grateful for my choice of stockings. I wrap my coat tighter around myself.

"I'll walk you to your car." Edward says.

I feel my face get hot. "I, um, actually planned on taking the bus." I admit, quietly.

"Oh, no car?" He asks, curious.

"It's still in Forks, actually." I explain. "Angela keeps her car here, but I find it's easy to get around the city with public transport."

"I'll drop you home then."

"Oh, no, really," I shake my head at him. "I take the bus all the time, really I'm fine."

"I can't let you take the bus home this late Bella," his forehead creases into a small frown.

"I might get a cab then."

"Don't waste your money when I have a perfectly good car right here." As he speaks a black sedan rolls up in front of him, he walks towards the curb. I know nothing about cars but I know the badge is expensive. He opens the door and cocks his head towards it. "After you."

I sigh and walk toward the car, sliding onto the smooth leather interior. "Thank you." I say before he closes the door after me.

He walks around the car and lets himself in the opposite side. He gives the driver my address, having gotten it from the form I filled out earlier. The drive is quiet, but I'm comfortable. I have so many questions running through my mind. I notice Edward pull out his phone and start typing away, occasionally sighing or lightly cursing under his breath. Business stuff I assume.

Four months. It's not really that long of a time. I'm only twenty-one. I don't need to start working right away, and this technically _is_ work anyway. I'm going to be getting paid, and paid pretty well. If this car is any indication of how Edward lives it is very comfortable. I feel like I've stumbled into some weird, modern fairy-tale. Or maybe not a fairy-tale, maybe a bizarre dream is more accurate. In what world does _Edward Cullen_ , a gorgeous wealthy man _pay_ a woman to fake date him? I feel like this entire experience isn't real.

We roll up in front of my apartment. "Well, thank you for tonight, Edward." My voice pulls his eyes away from his phone, he apologises for being distracted the entire drive. "It's fine, really. Have a good night."

"You too, Bella." He smiles at me one last time, and I try to take a mental picture so it's in my mind forever. His smile, when it reaches his eyes, is something I could stare at for hours. Although it's slightly crooked it makes his entire face light up. He looks gorgeous. I blush again and reach for the door handle quickly, realising I've probably stared at his face a little longer than normal for the hundredth time tonight. "I'll contact you." I hear him say as I step out of the vehicle.

I step up onto the sidewalk and watch as the black car blasts down the street. I let myself into my apartment with a thousand thoughts still running through my mind. He will contact me? So I guess I just think things over for a few days and wait to see if I ticked all his boxes. He didn't make any indication that I didn't. Though it'll probably take a few days for his 'people' to do a thorough background check on me. Of course I'm not worried at all, they will find nothing, what could possibly be in my background? My dad is cop. He'd kill me before I did anything slightly shady. I wonder if they'll be able to look up my grades. I did get that one bad score back in first year.

I sigh and change into my comfortable pyjamas before falling onto my bed. So what do I do until he contacts me? Should I apply for internships? If he tells me I've got the all clear I'll have to withdraw them all, but if I don't apply and he doesn't think I'm fit for the job I'll be behind everyone else. Do I even want to do this if he does say yes? Yes. I think I do. It's a little crazy, but maybe it's about time I do something crazy. He was so polite, and easy to get on with. After talking with him all my worries about an inappropriate relationship, or any sexual expectations quickly faded. He was nothing but a gentleman towards me. And his face, oh god I could stare at his face all day.

 _Don't get attached Bella. He'd be your boss._

Now I really need to find something nice to wear to graduation. Maybe Angela and I can go shopping when she gets home; I am a thousand dollars richer now anyway. God I can only imagine how annoying Jessica and Lauren are going to be next week, swooning over my potential future boss. Though it could be a good thing, if I can get them to drag me along as they go up to meet him it can be the perfect back-story to our fake relationship.

I finally fall asleep a couple hours later, with thoughts of the next four months still swimming around my head.

* * *

Again please leave reviews! They really help me tweak my writing, I appreciate every single one of them.


End file.
